Difficult Times
by lydiaisepic
Summary: Erin follows the romantic trail she finds, but what happens when it all goes wrong?
1. Chapter 1

The tapping on the window was harsh rain on the weak glass; the window shuddered under each drop. Erin pulled the moth-eaten curtains shut. The sound was muffled. She sank back into her coffin, lay back and smiled. She could hear Vlad shouting at his dad:

'I love her, so shut up and leave my Erin alone!' She loved that 'my Erin' it was so cute! She closed her eyes and started to drift into a sleep. A few minutes later there were creaks from floor boards. Erin stayed still but clenched her fists to calm herself down. She felt soft lips pressing on her forehead. She relaxed her hands. She felt the coffin close and the door shut.

Erin smiled content with her day and tumbled into a deep sleep, a land full of strange visions and amazing stories. Erin dreamt that night. She dreamt that Vlad proposed to her. She had screamed 'YES!' and tumbled into his arms. When she looked up, his face morphed into a scowl and he flashed his fangs. Erin cowered away as Vlad pulled out a steak and started coming towards her. She felt a wall behind her and Vlad stopped about a metre away from her. He pulled the steak out and pointed it towards himself. She could see Becky coming to him and kissing his cheek. 'He's mine.' And as Vlad started crumbling away Becky grabbed the steak and started towards Erin.

She woke in a cold sweat. She sat bolt upright - or at least, she tried to - and her head smacked the coffin lid. She lay back down and pushed the coffin open. Rubbing her forehead, she got up. On the stone floor there was a trail of blood red rose petals. She followed the trail down the stairs and along the corridor. She came to the throne room door. She read the note that was stuck to the door.

_Come in, dearest, come and play! You know you want to._

_Don't worry, everyone else is asleep._

_X_

She could hear moaning from inside. Had someone mistaken her room for a guest's? Why would there be a guest? She pushed open the door. She gasped as a hand grabbed her pyjama top and pulled her in…


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: please put constructive criticism only, but don't just be horrible. I really appreciate any help Sorry it's been so long, I've been procrastinating (ask me if you don't know what that means, although DizzyIzzy2010 will)

Erin's ear-splitting scream shook the floor. Well, almost. The rain couldn't be heard for the noise was so loud.

Vlad struggled in his seat. He was tied there, his mouth bound and legs tied together.

Erin was smashed against the wall. Someone held her there.

'Hello, Erin,' Johnno said, smiling. He must have gathered how confused she was when she saw the other Draculas on the floor, as if sleeping. Reinfeild had a bloody nose, so obviously had been whacked, or punched. 'Oh, wondering why they aren't up here helping? Remember the Garlic scent guns? They're out cold.'

'Vlad…' Erin whispered, letting herself slide down the wall.

'He's the thing, see?' said. 'We find out you were blabbing, or asking for help, or if when you show up tonight, you have someone with you… well, this chair' she gestured to the seat that Vlad was chained to 'It'll have not much weight on it.'

Erin gasped; they were going to dust Vlad! She had to figure out a way to use herself to do this. Erin closed her eyes. She suddenly knew what to do. She stood up, letting one of her pyjama top straps fall off her shoulder. She walked toward Johnno.

'Oh baby, you can dust them all for what I care,' she said, bottling her laughter inside her. She glanced at Vlad. He was gaping at her; at least, he would be if his mouth wasn't bound. She looked at the chains around his ankles and feet and looked back to his face. He obviously realized as he started to try and slip his feet out.

She reached Johnno. She gulped and put her hand on his chest and pushed him back, into the wall. Johnno was obviously surprised but quite satisfied with this outcome. He closed his eyes and puckered his lips. She glanced over to Vlad. His chains were on the floor.

Erin looked back at Johnno and slapped him hard. He yelped.

'Dust them!' Johnno shouted and slayers started to run to the counts. But they weren't there. Good, Vlad had taken them too.

Erin ran out of the throne room and out of the front door. It was still dark outside, thank god. Vlad and the other vampires stood there waiting. Erin smiled at Vlad and ran to hug him. He scooped her up and started to speed away.


End file.
